


Massage

by YumYumPM



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumYumPM/pseuds/YumYumPM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and sassy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

Massage  
By YumYumPM  
Dialog  
2004

“Why don’t you let me give you a massage?”

“Napoleon. Watch where you put those fingers.”

“Sorry. Why don’t you turn over?”

“I’d really rather stay where I am.”

“Ah, Illya, are you by chance experiencing a physical reaction to this massage?”

“What if I were?”

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“Who said I was embarrassed.”

“After all I’ve worked awfully hard to engender that reaction.”

“You have? Why?”

“Turn over and let me show you.”


End file.
